The stroy goes on
by Texasman1836
Summary: Right after Balto returned to Nome a hero, he must now deal with Steele, but at the same time take care of Jenna. Will he be able to handle both? Please leave reviews.
1. Chapter 1

It was the morning after Balto had become a hero and the dogs of Nome were going to have a ceremony to honor him, but also have a trial for Steele after the ceremony. Each dog had a part for the ceremony, Kaltag was in charge of getting the food, Nikki was in charge of finding a place to hold the ceremony, and Star was in charge of picking the guests.

Meanwhile Dixie was getting herself all beautiful for Balto. She did this because her so called desire for Steele had switched over to Balto. Yep, she really had a thing for the good guys. Sylvie was passing the word around town about the ceremony, and Jenna was spending time with Balto her soon to be husband on the beach.

"Balto, when shall announce our engagement?" asked Jenna embarrassed as she walked with Balto. "Today, tomorrow, Wednesday?" she added.

Balto was going to answer, but someone they hated spoke his mind. "How about not at all!" Jenna gasped. "Steele!"

Balto's heart sank. _Why Steele? Why now?_he didn't want to see Steele, but there was nothing that would stop Steele from ruining his time with Jenna.

Steele walked up to Balto and pushed him back, then moved over to Jenna with a fang filled smile. He then greeted her in a boastful voice. "Hi there, Jenna! Enjoying your day?"

"Yeah, almost till you showed up, Steele," Jenna said with unease.

Steele took her comment, like he took everything as a compliment. He then inched closer to her. "Hey, Jenna, I'm sorry for ruining your day, but I just can't let you marry Balto, because you're my girl!" he growled.

Balto hated when Steele talked to Jenna that way, and he was just not going to let him treat her that way. And definitely not in front of him on this day. He moved between them and stood his ground.

"All right, Steele, leaver her alone! It's me you want!" growled Balto with his fangs barred.

Steele knew that Balto was right, he was the one he was after because he had lost everything because of him. His fame, his team, and Jenna the girl he sought to marry. He was ready to fight Balto, but then Star, Nikki, Kaltag, Dixie and Sylvie arrived.

Steele looked at them all with contempt and fury, but he remained calm and greeted them anyway. "Hello, guys, I just want to say that I'm glad to see you again since you left me alone last night." Dixie just looked at him with a mean smile. "Served you right, Steele, you should have not been a sex crazed glory hound because that's what made you lose everything," she said as she smacked him again; and this time she left small claw marks on his cheek.

Steele just rubbed his cheek and grinned evilly at Dixie, but Star stood in front of him. "You leave her alone and that goes double for Balto and Jenna!" he said bravely. Star standing up to him made everybody think twice about calling him weak. Even Steele seemed to admire his bravery.

But Steele snapped and growled at Star. With that Star cringed and shut his mouth. He still was a cowardly little dog even though he stood up for Balto when he came to help the team.

"Just leave everyone alone, Steele," Balto said. He moved between everyone and Steele ready for a fight. "I was the one who made you lose everything, not them!" he barked.

Steele just laughed evilly and stared Balto down. "Do you honestly think that just because you saved the town people will love you forever? No because it's just a dream that will end soon and you'll be just another mutt!"

Balto just glared at the dark hearted dog standing before him. "Heroes get remembered, but legends never die, Steele," he said with strong and brave tone. Steele turned to leave, but had one thing to say. "You're even much more mixed-up then I thought!"

Balto and the others watched with anger and disgust as Steele walked away, Balto knew that it was only a matter of time before Steele would make his move and that made him think. _I know that Steele still wants Jenna and he'll probably do anything to have her and get rid of me, but right now I have to check on Rosy. _

Balto then went to see Rosy at the hospital who was still recovering from Diphtheria. Balto stood at the side of her bed and nuzzled her hand with his nose. Rosy looked down at him and smiled. "Hello, Balto," she said happily giving him a hug. "You went to get the medicine for us and that was more then crazy; It was a vary brave thing to do," she giggled.

Then the doctor came into Rosy's room to find Balto had come to see her. The doctor patted Balto on the head, but sent him out. "Sorry, Balto, no visitors right now," he explained nicely. "Rosy will be out this afternoon, so we need to let her rest." he added.

Balto waited the whole time at the hospital for Rosy to come out. As he waited Jenna came and sat with him to keep him company. "Hello, Balto, I thought you could use some company," sighed Jenna as she snuggled up to him. "Jenna, I love you and I'll always be there for you and for those who are in need," he promised as he rested his head against hers.

For a while Balto and Jenna waited for Rosy, people who walked by and patted him on the head, it made him feel happy to be loved by those who use to hate him especially Rosy's father who now had come to love him for saving the town and his daughter. When Rosy came out of the hospital her father brought her sled.

"Rosy, why don't you go and play with your friends and I'll see you at home for lunch," he suggested with a happy laugh. Rosy hugged her father and turned to Balto and Jenna. "I sure Jenna would love to have you on our team now, Balto." she smiled putting the harness on Balto.

"Balto," her father said pointing a finger at him. "You take care of my daughter, boy, and have fun." he added.

With that Balto pulled Rosy on her sled down the street with Jenna following them. What they didn't know was that Steele was watching them from an alley. His black and white fur hid him within the shadows and the snow. "Balto, enjoy your fame while it lasts!" he growled. He was going to kill Balto and take everything from him and especially Jenna, but he needed some help to fulfill his revenge and he knew where to find it.


	2. Chapter 2

Balto had just finished pulling Rosy around town and dropped her off at her home. Rosy's father was waiting for them at the front door. "Hi, dad, I'm back." said Rosy with a big smile.

"Did you have a good time?" Rosy's father asked as he hugged his daughter.

"I had a great time. Balto took me all over town and Jenna had fun also," explained Rosy as she took the harness off Balto.

Rosy's father took a piece of jerky from his pocked and gave it to Balto. "Here, boy, this is for you," he said as Balto took it. Balto was grateful and then headed home after saying goodbye to Jenna.

When he got home Boris was there with Muk and Luk to welcome him. They all gave him a group hug and then Boris told him some news. "Balto, there's going to be a ceremony in your honor tonight by the dogs and you need to get ready for tonight," he announced with excitement. "Yes, yes," Muk added with a big smile.

Balto could not believe his ears, the dogs wanted to honor him for saving the town, he felt that getting excepted was enough, but to have a ceremony in his honor was something else. Still he thought it would be something to try and after all; it would be rude not to go to a ceremony that was in his honor.

"OK, Boris, I'll need to get cleaned up and you guys also get cleaned up because you're all invited." laughed Balto as he went to the beach to wash up. Boris turned to Muk and Luk with a smile. "Race you to the beach, one, two, three," he honked with joy.

That night Balto, Boris, Muk and Luk went to the old gold dredger for the ceremony. Jenna was waiting outside and greeted Balto. "Hello, Balto, I knew you'd show up," remarked Jenna, as she nuzzled him. "I would never miss this, Jenna," assured Balto returning the nuzzle.

Seeing Balto and Jenna in love made Luk cry. Muk made a point to Luk. "Well of course Jenna loves him," said Muk patting him on the shoulder. "He's Balto," he added.

Inside the gold dredger were many dogs that Balto didn't know that well, but he knew Star, Nikki and Kaltag vary well. Also Dixie and Sylvie who were Jenna's best friends he knew well also. Many dogs would ask him why he risked his life for those who hated him, or how it felt to be a big hero. Balto would never lie to them like Steele did, but he wouldn't brag to them about his great heroic deed. Instead, Balto would remain modest and answer their questions to them understand why he did it.

While Balto was talking to some dogs Dixie walked up to him. Pretending to gaze out the window at the star filled sky as she tried to show off her brand new sparkling collar. "Good evening, Balto. This could be a great party don't you think?" said Dixie, as she threw her head back more.

Balto didn't get Dixie's point right away. Jenna and Sylvie came up beside him. "Say something about her new collar." Sylvie nudged him gently. "Now before she gets whiplash."

"Ooooh!" Balto nodded. "I must say, Dixie, It's a pretty collar. Is it new?" he said kindly looking at the collar.

"This old thing, Balto?" squealed Dixie with joy. "I knew you would notice." she added as she inched closer to him. "Would you like to join me in a drink, Balto?" she asked warmly.

Balto kindly turned her down and walked off with Jenna. Balto took Jenna to the far end of the room so he could talk to her. "Jenna, I don't know why this is all happening so fast," he said quietly. "Every one is treating me like I never was an outcast." he added looking at all the dogs.

"Oh, Balto, I know it may seem like you still can't fit in, but you'll get use to it. After all in time everyone will treat you like a normal dog." said Jenna warmly, as she nuzzled him.

Just then all went silent, Balto and Jenna saw what caused the ceremony to come to a halt. A female purebred husky that looked almost like Jenna, except for her black and white coat, thick fur around her neck and a thick tail, which emphasize her skinny physique. She had a thin muzzle and beautiful blue eyes. She also wore a blue collar around her neck.

She had caught the eyes of the male dogs and she started to flirt with them. "Why don't you boys show me around this dump," said the beautiful newcomer huskily, then turned to Balto. "And that goes double for you big boy." she giggled, as she tickled his chin with her tail.

That made Jenna disgusted and jealous, because she knew who this newcomer was, Steele's sister Angel. So she stepped in between Balto and Angel. "Well if it isn't Angel," Jenna said with a small frown. "I never thought to see you in these parts." she glanced at Balto, who was still stunned by Angel's beauty.

Angel just smiled at Jenna with contempt and rivalry. "I guess I'll just mingle with the others, now if you'll excuse me," she laughed haughtily.

Balto glanced at Jenna with confusion. "Who is Angel anyway, Jenna?" he asked. Jenna growled a little. "Angel is Steele's sister!"

Balto's jaw fell, everybody knew that he and Steele were rivals, but from the way things looked Jenna and Angel had some rivalries as well. For awhile Jenna kept an eye on Angel who was fooling around with the others males, but what she didn't like was that Angel was telling them lies about her.

"Jenna is jealous of me because she is not as beautiful as me," lied Angel with a smile. "She moves from man to man and she'll drop Balto for another dog just like she did with the last guy she dated."

Star who was listening to Angel believed her lies. "Wow, I can't imagine Jenna being like that," he gasped in astonishment.

Kaltag got close to Angle and flirted with her. "You are the most beautiful, the most perfect, the most-" Star cut him off. "You're a goddess," he remarked.

Kaltag growled at Star and hit him on the head. He hated when Star interrupted him and especially when it came to things that he liked, like Angel. Jenna could tell that things were going against her.

Angel's lies strengthened Jenna's hatred toward her, not only was she a liar, but she was a bigger show off then Dixie. This had gone far enough and Jenna wanted Angel gone.

Jenna walked angrily up to Angel and gave her a cold look. "You're a liar just like your brother Steele," she fumed with anger in her eyes. "I want you out of here."

Dixie as well had gotten tired of Angel's lies about Jenna wanted her gone. "Now, Angel, you get your lousy, lying, low down, four flushing' carcass out that door!" she ordered.

Before any thing else happened Doc calmed everybody down and had everyone take a seat because it was time for Balto to give a speech and after that the trial for Steele.


	3. Chapter 3

Everybody took a seat wherever they could, some dogs sat on boxes, some on pipes and some on the rafters. Balto stood next to Doc on an old boiler.

Doc announced what was to be heard that night. "My friends, we are here tonight to honor an unsuspected hero. One who we believe could never be one us, but we were wrong." Many of the dogs talked among each other, agreeing with what the elder dog said. He continued on. "Let us hear from our new hero and friend, Balto."

With that everyone cheered Balto on as he stood before the crowd of dogs. He could not think of what to say because he was nerves and never gave a speech in his life, but he looked with a smile at Jenna, Boris and his friends who believed in him. Balto finally knew what to say.

"Thank you all for being here tonight. I have just a few things to say and I promise that you'll learn more about accepting who you are, putting your differences aside, and loving someone as much you do yourself." he stated with a smile.

"What do you mean by accepting yourself?" asked Kaltag stepping forward from the crowd.

"Well, Kaltag, I was hated and feared because I was part wolf. I saw it as weakness, but when I was leading you and the team back to Nome, I used my smell to tell which trees I scratched. That's when I saw the value of being part wolf; I could do things that the average dog could not do and I learned to accept my wolf heritage." he explained clearly.

Kaltag and the others saw what Balto meant, that everyone is born with gifts that they don't want, but can be useful in time of trouble or to help others.

Balto had one more thing to say about accepting who you are. "I have heard of a king called David in this book called the Bible and these are his words from Psalm 139: 13-14." he said smiling.

Balto then recited Psalms 139: 13-14. _"For you formed my inward parts; you knitted me together in my mother's womb. I praise you, for I am wonderfully made."_ he said with understanding. "So you see, even if we are born different from others, we can still do great things and help others with our gifts." he added.

The dogs barked and howled in joy of what they learned, but they had two more lessons to learn. Balto explained that the last two fitted together.

"About putting your differences aside and loving someone as much you do yourself is what I had to do." Balto said as he started his explanation. "When the team was lost, I had to find and help them bring the antitoxin back for Rosy and the other children." The other dogs knew this to be true. "I didn't like Steele or you guys that much, but I wanted to help those who did not like me because you needed help to get home, and I alone knew the way."

The dogs could see where this was going. They had to here more and Balto did have more to say about this lesson.

"I could not forgive myself if the children died—I loved them as much as I did myself. It's hard to put aside differences, but if you don't that shows that you don't care about anyone, but that you hate them. That's why Steele didn't want my help; he would would not put his differences aside to let me help him." With his explanation done, the dogs all nodded in agreement on what they learned.

They all now saw what makes a real hero. One: They care for others even the ones they don't like. Two: they put their differences aside to help others. And three: they accept who they are. With Balto's speech done it was time for Steele's trial.

Steele walked in with two other dogs leading him to the boiler that Balto stood on. As Balto got down from the boiler Steele gave him a glare and whispered something in his ear. Balto knew that it was a threat of death and revenge, but he did not worry because Steele would most likely be banished for his crimes. Doc was the judge for the trial and some other dogs were the jury. Steele stood before all those who use to respect him.

"My friends this trial is now in session Steele is charged for attempt of murder of Balto, lying, stealing and attempting to seduce Jenna several times." explained Doc. "I now call Star to the stand." he said looking at Star.

When Star got to the stand another Husky dog name Wild Joe asked if he would tell the truth and nothing but the truth. Star agreed to what he was asked and with that he made his statement.

"I have been with Steele for only a few months, but I saw what he was like very quick. He cheated at some of the races to win and I was afraid to tell others that he was not what he seemed. I also never wanted to hurt Balto in any way." he stated bravely for he was still kinda scared of Steele.

"Why did you not want to hurt Balto like so many others?" asked Wild Joe. "Well I saw that Balto had a good heart and I only pushed him around because I was scared that I myself would be pushed around," he looked at Balto and smiled, "but when he came to help us I was the first to trust him."

"Thank you, Star, you may step down," Doc said kindly. Then he called Jenna to the stand. Wild Joy asked her the same question that he asked Star and she gave the same answer.

"Jenna, kindly tell the court what your point of view on Steele's actions." said Wild Joe with a smile. Jenna took a deep breath. Oh how she waited for this moment. "Well, I knew Steele since last year as well as Balto. When Steele met me, he always followed me around and asked me out, but I knew that he was not right for me," she said looking at Steele with disgust, who returned her statement with scoff.

"Did Steele ever try to take advantage of you in any way?" Wild Joe asked. "Well... Steele never hit me, but he mocked me once for liking Balto and on the night when my girl got sick Steele brought me some stolen meat. It was a chain of sausages, he then threw it around me and then used it as a leash to pull me close to him." she explained.

The dogs all spoke quietly about Steele's treatment of Jenna and Balto. Wild Joe still had more questions. "What did you do when he treated you like that?" he asked looking Jenna in the eye.

"Well, Balto was going to stop him, but I knew how to handle Steele. I tricked him into burning his tail on a boiler by using his infatuation of me against him." she stated proudly.

Wild Joe had one more question. "Why did you love Balto the half breed instead of Steele when you met them both?"

"Well I have heard of this story in the Bible called the way of love from first Corinthians 13: 4-7." she explained. The dogs wanted to her to tell them the ways of love. "Tell us the ways of love, Jenna," called Dixie from the crowed.

She then recited it. _"Love is patient and kind; love does not envy or boast; it is not arrogant or rude. It does not insist on its own way; it is not irritable or resentful; it does not rejoice at wrongdoing, but rejoices with the truth. Love bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, and endures all thing." _

"I now see what Jenna means," Wild Joe announced to the dogs. "Steele just wanted to have Jenna as his mate because he didn't want any other dog to have her, also he always boasted about how great he was and liked doing what was wrong." he pointed out looking at Steele with a glare. Steele was feeling like he was ready to rip out Wild Joe's eyes, but he still had some players on his side. So he would just wait.

Boris then spoke out from the crowd. "Balto knew if Jenna wanted someone else he would except it, he also never boasted, he's a truthful dog, and is thoughtful of others," he stated walking up to Balto and putting his wing around him.

After several other dogs had their saying against Steele it was time for him to make his statement. The former champion stood before the dogs who looked at him with anger, but he was not going to tell any lies now. He wanted them all to know the truth of how he felt about Jenna and Balto the one who took everything from him.

"I will not lie to you tonight guys," stated Steele with a fang filled smile. "The day I became the champion sled dog I needed something more in my life. It was something that not even the fame couldn't fill up—you Jenna," he explained looking at her coolly. "You were the most beautiful creature on four legs and that made you the best. I wanted to impress you, so every race I was in was all for you, every plan I made was for you."

Jenna was not touched by his words, but Steele went on with his explanation.

"Every day I tried to impress you and you rejected me every time, but I was sure that would see me as your guy. Then that wolf dog Balto came between us. He wanted to ruin everything I worked so hard for and that's why I tried to kill him, he was going to take you away from me, Jenna." he explained unhappily.

"You could have respected her wish and left her alone!" barked Sylvie from the crowed. Steele turn angrily toward her. "Jenna's the most beautiful dog in Nome, and that makes her the best and I wanted the best!" he yelled.

"Alright, I heard enough," Doc said commanding for silence. "Before I pass judgment on Steele, would there be any last words for him?"

Star, Kaltag, and Nikki both jumped up. "He is a low life son of-" Doc cut them off. "I can see where this is going," he looked at Steele then. "You are guilty as charged. Steele you are here by ordered to stay away from Jenna and Balto, if you are seen within twenty feet of them you will be exiled from Nome."

Star ran up to Steele and ripped off his collar that was around his neck and gave it to Balto, but he refused to take it. "Let Steele keep it because if I took it I might become the thing which I fought against." he said coolly, as he gave it back to Steele.

Steele took back his collar and left, but not before he whispered something to his sister Angel who was at the door. Through the rest of the night everyone kept praising Balto for his good deed.


	4. Chapter 4

It was early in the morning, about dawn and Balto was sleeping like a baby because he did not get home until almost midnight. He had a great time at the ceremony, he got to meet many dogs he had never met, had food he never tried, and he made many new friends. What a great time he had, but as he slept, Balto dreamed of seeing Jenna. A few minutes later, he was awaken by someone calling his name.

"Balto, wake up," called a playful voice from outside. Balto got up slowly, for he was still tired from last night. He looked over the side of his boat to see Angel sitting by his gang plank. He was startled by her appearance. _What is angel doing here?_ he thought.

"Good morning sleepy head," Angel greeted with a friendly smile. Not wanting to be rude, Balto greeted her back. "Good morning, Angel," he said. She looked at him, and before he could ask her the reason for her visit, Angel beat him to the chase.

"Do you want to join me for breakfast?" she asked, her smile was still there on her face.

That took Balto by surprise. "Have breakfast with you?" he said with confusion. Angel nodded. "I don't think so, Angel." he said with unease. Well... that didn't seem to bother her as she just walked up to him with a smile. "Oh, Balto, I just want to be your friend," she giggled as she tickled his chin with her tale. "I also want to make up for the lies I told last night." she added calmly, but he couldn't shake a feeling that warned him not to listen to her.

Balto did not know what to think, this was Steele's sister, but she seemed to be sorry for the lies she told about Jenna, and she wanted to have breakfast with the town hero. Still he did not know what to think, but he thought he could learn the real reason why she came to town, so he took her offer for breakfast.

"Ok, Angel, I'll have breakfast with you, but just this once." Balto stated.

Balto and Angel went to the butcher's place for breakfast. The butcher herd something scratch at his back door, he opened the door to find Balto and Angel begging for food. "Well, Balto, you want your breakfast?" asked the butcher playfully, as the dogs wagged their tales with excitement. "I thought so." he said as he threw some meat into the alley.

Balto and Angel sat in the alley, and enjoyed the meat. Balto saw his opportunity to learn Angel's reason for being in town, but he didn't want to upset her, or say something that he might regret. So he decided to play it slow.

"Angel, can I ask you some questions?" Balto asked smiling as he eat. Angel looked at him with a smile as well. "You can ask me anything, Balto," she cooed.

Balto cleared his throat. "First off, Angel, why did you really come to town?" he asked in a serious, but kind voice. Angel smile at him and cleared her throat. "Well, Balto, my brother Steele called me here." she replied sweetly.

Balto began to see that she was up to no good because Steele called her to town, but he did not why. "Angel, why did Steele call you to come? I want to know!" he ordered.

Angel looked sadly at Balto. "I was called to make things hard for you and Jenna, but I don't want to hurt you because I like you, Balto," she cried turning away from him.

Balto could not believe it Steele wanted Angel to make their lives as hard as possible, but she did not want to because she liked him. Still he felt that she needed to be kept an eye on, but for right now he wanted to know one more thing. So he turned her around so he could look into her eyes.

"Angel, do you love your brother?" Balto asked calmly. Angel looked into his eyes with happiness and love. "He's my brother and I will always love him, but I will not help him in ruining your life."

Balto felt happy that Angel wasn't here to make trouble, so he gave her his word that he would help her in anyway. After they finished breakfast Balto went to go play with Rosy, but Angel went to the far end of the town. There was a rundown saw mill which was closed down for over a few years. She went into the mill and met with her brother Steele. It turned out that Angel was in an evil plot with him against Balto.

"I trust that Balto is starting to fall for you, Angel?" laughed Steele evilly, as he greeted Angel with a nuzzle. "Yes, Steele, I can tell that he's starting to like me already," giggled Angel evilly.

Steele looked out toward the town with a evil fang filled smile. "My plan is working, little sister," said Steele with pride. "When you win Balto's heart make sure that Jenna sees you together, for when she dose she will leave him, and then she will be mine after I kill him."

"How will you kill Balto, Steele?" asked Angel calmly as she moved up to her brother. Steele turned to her. "After Jenna leaves Balto, you bring him here." he ordered with a smile. Angel laughed. "This is going to be fun because I've been wanting to see Jenna loose everything that she loves!"

Meanwhile Balto was pulling Rosy on her sled down the street with Jenna following beside them. "Mush, Balto, lets win this race." laughed Rosy happily. As Balto pull her down the street he told Jenna the news about Angel, but she did not like it.

"Balto, you can't trust her because she's a liar just like her brother!" Jenna said with frown. Balto looked at her with a smile. "Jenna, I'm giving Angel a chance, so why don't you give her one," he stated calmly. "I will help her feel at home and Boris will help me with Star, Nikki, and Kaltag as well." he assured her.

Jenna still did not trust Angel, but she trusted Balto because she loved him, but still something wasn't right. "I'll give her a chance, Balto, but I'll be keeping my eye on her!" she assured him with a quiet growl.

Steele and Angel watched from an alley. They could tell that some tension was building up between Balto and Jenna. Steele thought to himself. _That's right Balto stand up for Angel and then fall for her, but that will be your fall, as well as your end, and then Jenna will be mine!_


	5. Chapter 5

It was almost dark and Balto dropped Rosy off at her house. Jenna decided to walk with Balto under the evening light, then return home to her family after a small visit at Balto's home. The two walked happily to Balto's home.

Jenna still was a bit unhappy about Angel spending time with Balto, but she was hoping that Angel would never show her face around them again, but Jenna knew that she was still in town, and was close by.

Balto could tell that Jenna was upset and wanted to make her feel better. "Jenna, when you asked me on what time would it be best to announce our engagement I did not give a answer," he reminded her in a loving voice. "I want to let everyone know tomorrow evening that I want you to be my mate." he explained as he nuzzled her.

Jenna was so happy to hear Balto's offer of marriage. Her eyes were filled with tears of joy. "Oh, Balto, I will be your mate." she cried.

When they go to Balto's boat Angel was waiting for them. Jenna's heart sank. _What is Angel doing here? Don't she have something better to do then ruin a beautiful night like this? _she thought to herself.

Angel greeted them happily. "Good evening, Balto and Jenna," she said as she walked up to them gracefully. "I'm sorry, Balto, if I'm not welcomed here, but I wanted to ask you something," she said as she inched closer to him. Balto did not know what Angel wanted to ask him, but he could tell that Jenna did not want her around.

Still Balto felt that Angel needed help, why else would she be at his home. "Angel what do you want to ask me?" asked Balto coolly. Angel looked at him with a small smile. "Could I stay with you for the night, Balto?" she asked in a shy voice.

Jenna's anger began to grow. She knew that Angel was trying to steal Balto away from her. "Angel, go back to where you came from, and stay away from Balto!" she barked pushing Angel away from Balto.

Balto didn't like Jenna treating Angel meanly, and could tell that Angel was ready to fight Jenna. He had to stop the girls from getting into a fight.

"Jenna! Stop it right now!" barked Balto stepping between her and Angel. "I don't want any fighting here at my home," he ordered calmly looking at the girls. "Now we'll settle this in a peaceful manner!" he stated.

Balto took a deep breath to help himself relaxed, then walked back and forth to help himself think, then he looked at Jenna and Angel. He wanted to help those in need like Angel, but he also wanted to keep Jenna's trust. He thought about what to say, and what not to say that would help him settle the matter.

Balto then asked Angel why she wanted to stay at his place for the night. Angel smiled and answered his question. "Balto, I live up in the hills miles outside of town, and I can't stand the wolves that live out there at night." she explained. Balto excepted that reason and decided to let her stay.

Balto lead Angel aboard his boat. He looked at Jenna who was giving him a dirty look, he just smiled at her. "Don't be angry, Jenna, I'll sleep outside tonight away from Angel, and nothing will come between me and you at all," he said calmly.

Jenna gave him a glare. "You Promise!" she asked with a bit of anger in her eyes. "I promise, Jenna," he assured her with a nuzzle.

Jenna's anger began to cool, but she still did not want to leave Balto alone with Angel because she did not trust her, but she had to go home to her girl Rosy.

After saying goodbye to Balto, Jenna headed home. It was a beautiful night, but it didn't seem beautiful to her because of Angel. As she was taking a shortcut though an alley to get home a shadowy figure appeared in the alley. A string of sausages dangled from its mouth. She felt like The Grim Reaper had come for her, but she stood her ground baring her teeth. The figure slowly moved into the moonlight.

Jenna finally could tell who it was. "Steele!" she gasped as Steele moved toward her with a fang filled smile.

Steele backed Jenna up against the alley wall, and threw the chain of sausages around her neck and pulled her close to him just like he did in the boiler room. "You start at one end, I'll start at the other, when we get to the middle, well you tell me!" he laughed.

Jenna pulled away from Steele, but she could not escape from him. Steele gave her an evil smile. "I've been looking forward to this for a long time, Jenna!" he laughed. "What are you going to do, Steele?" asked Jenna shaking with fear. Steele walked up to her until they were nose-to-nose. "You'll find out, My pretty." he said boastfully.

Before Jenna could react Steele kissed her. She tried to pull away from him, but he held her tight. Just then Star, Nikki, and Kaltag came to her rescue, they were passing by the alley and saw Steele trying to get fresh with Jenna. "Hey, Steele! Leave her alone!" barked Star.

Steele stopped kissing Jenna, and ran away with the sausages. Jenna felt sick because of Steele's kiss, and she began to throw up. Kaltag took hold of her to calm her down. "It's alright, Jenna. That creep is gone!" he growled. Nikki walked up to them with Star. "We better get her home," Nikki said patting Jenna on the back.

Star, Nikki, and Kaltag led Jenna home, but Steele was watching them from behind some boxes. _I'm going to have to deal with those three stooges! _He thought baring his teeth. He then went back to his hideout to plan his next move.


End file.
